In the related art, a tracking system (or navigation system) uses many passive tracking markers that are arranged in a three-dimensional (3D) geometric pattern around a cylinder or similar large shape, wherein a tracking camera attempts to image all the many tracking markers. However, the related art has experienced erroneous tracking as the tracking camera frequently images an excess number of tracking markers than are actually disposed in the 3D geometric pattern. As such, a potential exists for the tracking software to lose its ability to accurately track the actual number of markers. In these related art cases, an excessive number of tracking markers is necessary to compensate for the tracking error to track an object, notwithstanding the object's orientation in a 3D space, e.g., to acquire a visibility of 360 degrees around the object.
Referring to related art FIGS. 1A and 1B, this related art problem exists with tracking systems having an end-effector, wherein the object being tracked is large enough, such that, when rotated, some tracking markers 5, e.g., spheres, are always hidden in relation to a stationary tracking camera (FIG. 1A), and wherein the object is thin enough, such that, in certain orientations, the tracking system observes an excess number of tracking markers 5, e.g., in an image showing markers 5′ (FIG. 1B), thereby confusing the tracking algorithm. For example, a potential partial eclipse condition may occur; and the tracking algorithm also becomes confused as to a marker placement. This related art problem is especially problematic in relation to line-of-sight or “sight-line” when the tracking markers partially overlap with one another, thereby forming shapes which, when observed by a tracking camera, such as an infrared (IR) camera, the tracking markers are no longer recognized as their true shapes (FIG. 1B).
These related art systems and methods have experienced many challenges, including necessitating an excessive number of tracking markers to compensate for the tracking error as well as the erroneous observation as to the number and shapes of the tracking markers, thereby confusing the tracking algorithm. Therefore, a need exists for a system and methods that enhance tracking of the tracking markers.